


Concrete

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Attraction, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, First Meetings, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, M/M, Modern Era, Normal Life, Not Beta Read, Photographer Harry, Piano, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Rain, Roommates, Singer Draco, Slice of Life, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: If you asked Draco Malfoy where he thought he would have been ten years ago, it definitely wouldn’t have been where he currently was.





	Concrete

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this is: Tom Odell - Concrete (Please listen to the live version because that's the one I based this fic off).

* * *

If you asked Draco Malfoy where he thought he would have been ten years ago, it definitely wouldn’t have been where he currently was. He was renting a shitty apartment with a girl he had met through work. They had both worked part-time positions in a café and somehow formed a friendship through their love of books and being generally awful people. If his parents could see him now, they would be scandalised.  
“You know that’s really bad for your health.” Pansy stated, taking a drag of her own cigarette. They were both leaning against the balcony and it was quite a sad sight. The two of them standing in the rain just smoking.

“I know. Thank you for stating the obvious.” Draco snorted, stubbing out his cigarette and throwing it over the edge of the balcony. It was always funny when someone else pointed out that something was bad when they did it themselves. Hypocrites.

“Are we going out?” Pansy queried, staring at the city. Draco never understood how they did it, but going out was the equivalent of chopping a limb off and it made no sense for them to frequent the outdoors as much as they did.

“I can’t tonight.” Draco answered flatly, “I’ve got work.”

“Suit yourself.” Pansy said flatly, it was clear that she was upset. The dark haired girl didn’t seem to understand that he couldn’t spend all his time with her, for one thing he was gay and there wasn’t going to be any other progression of their relationship. Draco knew that Pansy was attracted to him and was hoping for something more.

“I need to set off.” Draco stated, saluting Pansy before heading out. He ignored the sound of glass shattering against the door, because he knew that Pansy had quite a temper on her when things didn’t turn out her way. But he was going to ignore it for the sake of their friendship. Hence why he was currently walking in the rain in a blazer and button up. He was going to freeze to death before he even made it to the venue, he should have had a drink beforehand. It would have warmed him up.

“You’re a little early.” Blaise sighed, “You’re shivering like a dog, do you need me to get you something before you perform?”

“Yeah, just get me something cheap. But no beer.” Draco answered, he hated beer with a passion. Blaise snorted before heading behind the bar to get Draco his drink. The blond tried to shake off the excess water on him, and he definitely felt like a wet dog because of it. His eyes roamed around the venue, it was no surprise that the place was empty. It was still technically closed. The sound of the door opening startled him, he wasn’t used to anyone being here at this time. He caught a glimpse of the man that came in and flushed heavily before turning away.

“That’s Harry Potter.” Blaise smiled all-knowingly, “And he does work for me occasionally, so it’d be better for business if you didn’t shag him.”

“Thanks.” Draco muttered, accepting the drink from Blaise, “But sometimes a shag is good for business.”

“Dray. That’s only if you’re a high class escort, and from what I’ve seen. You’re barely managing to keep up with the costs of a shitty flat.” Blaise snorted, earning a heavy glare from the blond. Draco withheld the temptation to say something as equally shitty back and instead finished his drink.

The young adult sighed before walking over to the piano. It was a beautiful instrument that definitely didn’t get treated with the respect it deserved. Draco’s hand pressed against the frame of it.  
“They should treat you better.” Draco whispered to the piano, letting his fingers graze the ivory keys. It made him miss his own piano at the Malfoy Mansion. It made him miss home.

“You don’t mind if a take a few shots do you?” A voice queried, Draco’s eyes met absinthe and he knew straight away that Harry Potter had somehow stumbled upon Draco without the blond even attempting to make an effort to gain his attention. Maybe he was going to get more out of this performance than what he originally expected.

“I don’t mind at all.” Draco answered, noticing the camera that the brunet was carrying. The blond grew up with many photographs being taken of him and he was practically indifferent when someone asked to take a picture. He just didn’t understand how people were so insecure about their appearance. One should make the most out of the body they have. And there’s always room for improvement if one chooses it.

“How rude of me, I didn’t even introduce myself.” Harry apologised, flushing, “I’m Harry. And I really am sorry about being so forward.”

“Don’t fret. I’m Draco.” The blond smiled, recoiling at the flash of the camera. He wasn’t expecting the pictures to be taken so soon. Harry stared at Draco sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“I’ll use that as my slogan.” Harry laughed, “I’ll leave you to it. I’ll now be taking pictures from a distance.”

“Okay. But after you’re done taking pictures of me, I expect you to buy me a drink.” Draco stated firmly, getting set up. He wasn’t going to let the photographer get away from him.

“You drive a hard bargain.” Harry teased, “Meet me at the bar when you’re done.”

Draco grinned at Harry before, sitting down. He played a few keys hoping to quieten down. And when it seemed quiet enough, he started singing.

Got me in my hotel room  
More pillows I could ever use  
I think they call it luxury  
But it doesn’t make a difference to me

Cause I’d sleep on a bed that’s made of concrete  
Just the two of us and no sheets  
Just your feet rubbing up against mine

Staring at the picture on the wall  
I know it’s pretty clever, but it’s got no soul  
I wanna see your masterpiece  
But it doesn’t make a difference to me

Cause I’d sleep on a bed that’s made of concrete  
Just the two of us and no sheets  
Just your feet rubbing against mine  
Rubbing up against mine

I sit on these aeroplanes  
But I just wanna walk  
They play me these symphonies  
But I just wanna talk  
So babe won’t you come back  
I need something real

I’d sleep on a bed that’s made of concrete  
Just the two of us and no sheets  
Just your feet rubbing up against mine  
I’d sleep on a bed that’s made of concrete  
Just the two of us and no sheets  
Just your feet rubbing up against mine  
Rubbing up against mine  
Rubbing up against mine  
Rubbing up against mine  
Rubbing up against mine 

The deal was for Draco to play one song, it was kind of depressing, but everyone was trying to get their music heard and it wouldn’t be fair if he hogged up the stage. He smiled stiffly at the crowd that started clapping and hooting, it always made him slightly uncomfortable because he wasn’t sure if they were clapping because they genuinely liked his music, or if they were clapping for the sake of being polite. It was the sight of Harry beaming at him from across the room, clapping that made him genuinely smile. The photographer just looked so proud of him. Harry started making his way to him and helped him off the stage.  
“You were great!” Harry grinned, “I guess you have earned yourself that drink.”

Draco let out a startled laugh before talking, “What do I have to do to get a date?”

“You want to date me?” Harry asked, sounding way too surprised, and Draco couldn’t help but find it adorable, “I -I. Er. I guess you could ask me out?”

“So Harry, would you like to go out with me sometime?” Draco grinned, in turn making Harry blush.

“Sure.” Harry agreed.

** Fin **


End file.
